


Dethroned

by ziegler



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cunnilingus, Edeleth, Edeleth Week (Fire Emblem), F/F, Femslash, Lesbian, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Spoilers, Yuri, anyway rhea's bed was left vacant after everything, sooooo...., tagging these stories really does never get any easier on my shame bar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 21:37:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20896493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziegler/pseuds/ziegler
Summary: Edelgard and Byleth find an inventive way to put the good Archbishop Rhea's bed to good use in her forced absence.





	Dethroned

**Author's Note:**

> i love rhea but i love edeleth even more ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

“…So this is the Archbishop’s room,” Edelgard says with a slight tinge of venom in her voice. “I haven’t had the privilege of being invited up here.”

“You’ve never been up here before?” Byleth asks in surprise.

“Never…” Edelgard says thoughtfully, and runs her fingertips along the mahogany of the dressing table. “Hubert checked this room over for any clues on Rhea just before we overtook this place, and other than that, I’ve not seen much of a reason for it.”

Byleth folds her arms as she leans against the doorframe, and watches Edelgard pacing around the former room of a woman that the two of them despise.

“Have you been here before, Byleth?”

“Yeah. Once.”

Edelgard slowly stops in her tracks.

“Hm. So…why did she invite you _here_?”

Byleth pauses and rubs the back of her head awkwardly.

“Well…”

“She propositioned you?”

Byleth nods with a grimace. Edelgard scoffs.

“I’m not surprised she wanted you in her bed. You didn’t, though…did you?”

Byleth can see the sudden dread in Edelgard’s eyes. Edelgard can’t bear to look at her lover for too long out of fear that there might be something she hasn’t told her.

“No, I didn’t.”

Edelgard visibly relaxes, and Byleth can’t help but smile a little at her doing so.

It had been a month or two since Byleth’s return, and even longer since Byleth and Edelgard had decided that Rhea had been taking them for enough of a ride. Edelgard von Hresvelg was a name burned into the warped, tangled mess of the Archbishop’s mind, but Byleth was the name burned into her heart.

The students all that time ago had known it, both Jeralt and Seteth had known it…and of course, Edelgard knew the glaringly obvious fact that Rhea had been in love with Byleth years ago, possibly even still now, even after everything, and that thought alone made her feel completely sick to her stomach. Rhea’s obsession with the goddess and all that linked her to it was unrelenting, and to Edelgard, it wouldn’t surprise her if an unhealthier love had spawned from Rhea’s hatred of Byleth these days.

“That woman, being in love with my beloved…” Edelgard says, with another sardonic scoff slipping out of her lips. “She really does have a lot of nerve.”

But Byleth, however oblivious she may have been to Rhea’s feelings for her, had now found herself in the same realms of disdain that Edelgard housed towards the Archbishop. The same question she had been asked by her rings in her ears, even years after the fact.

No, not the question…

The order to kill Edelgard, right in front of her.

Byleth gnaws at the inside of her lip angrily.

“I hate Rhea.”

Edelgard turns to face Byleth’s soured expression with a surprised one of her own, and looks at her with great curiosity. It was unusual to hear Byleth suddenly saying emotive declarations as it was, but especially ones that were as hostile as this.

“You _hate_ her, do you?” Edelgard says, and tries to hide from even herself that she’s excited at the sight of Byleth suddenly speaking so passionately. “That’s an awfully strong word.”

“She asked me to kill you. In _front_ of you. After months of pretending to be this holier-than-thou kind of woman that was so attached to my father. Not to mention whatever she did to my mother. Between all of those things, but especially asking me to do something like that…it’s repugnant. And so is she.”

Edelgard scoffs at the memory of Rhea’s false antics, and Byleth folds her arms a little harder to repress her fury.

“Well, I believe _she_ believes she’s the holiest woman to ever walk this planet in terms of moral virtues. But…” Edelgard pauses, as her eyes warmly look upon the professor she has grown to adore over the course of the last few years. “You needn’t expend your energy on hate over me, you know. I’m fine, and you’re here. That’s all I need.”

Byleth feels soothed by Edelgard’s affections, and waves a hand as she talks.

“I’ll use it as motivation, don’t worry.”

Edelgard smiles at a sulky Byleth, and finds her heart fluttering.

The archbishop’s room is a lot less dusty than either of them were expecting. Venturing up here on a mutual whim, Edelgard finds it strange that this room is still here in the same state it has always been. The white sheets, the four-poster bed, the large, religious symbolism in the various tapestries around the walls…this room was definitely still living in the past, and all of the ornaments around still smacked of Archbishop Rhea’s presence.

“…The Church of Seiros,” Edelgard said as she peered up at a painting hung on the wall. “They really are all insane, aren’t they?”

Byleth laughs, but both of them know that the severity of the Church really isn’t anything to laugh over.

Since Edelgard and her army had seized it back from the clutches of Rhea, the Monastery had largely been at least converted in atmosphere. There was a presence of boisterous and lively soldiers on every single corner, and with their jubilance and bravery, it reminded Edelgard and Byleth of their former times within the academy. But now, the world was much darker. Edelgard’s red armour had become a symbol for progression within the populous of the country, whilst the Kingdom was waning in its popularity. Rhea was losing both her power and her mind.

And to think of that – to think of how she had not only gotten the woman Rhea wanted, but also virtually all of the power she held previously, too – it made Edelgard’s ego swell.

Edelgard sits on the edge of the four-poster bed that once belonged to Rhea, and finds a smile tugging at the edges of her lips.

_All of this is mine now, isn’t it…_

“Byleth…”

_It wouldn’t hurt to just enjoy it for a little while. _

Byleth, distracted by the seemingly endless religious paraphernalia, turned around with a curious look in her eye.

“Mm?”

“Come here.”

Byleth pauses in her tracks, recognizing the look in Edelgard’s eye, and feels a wash of a very specific kind of heat flush across every part of her body.

“…El?”

Edelgard has a little blush on her cheeks, and she can’t stop herself from allowing a small laugh slip from her lips. Her eyes are half lit, heavy with the thoughts of lust and the desire to have Byleth’s body pressed up against her own; but more than that, the act of desecration is something that is turning out to be a surprising turn on.

“Just…come here.”

Edelgard pats the space on the white of the sheets next to her, and Byleth knows that she has something in mind.

When the penny drops, it feels as though someone hits a gong inside Byleth’s mind.

“_El_. On Rhea’s _bed_?”

“Why not?” Edelgard says with a demure smile on her blushing face. “Wouldn’t you rather do that with me than Rhea?”

Byleth is the one that blushes this time.

“I mean, of course…”

“Then come _here_.”

Byleth doesn’t need to be told twice, and hurries over towards the bed.

Neither woman can quite believe what Edelgard has just suggested. Both are _very_ for it, though. The sensation is not unlike that of lovestruck teenagers, sneaking around behind the sheds or the larger buildings of the Monastery, making out in the small amounts of time they would be allotted, and hoping that nobody catches them, but in a way, also kind of hoping someone does, just because it would be an opportunity to show off their lover.

Here, in Rhea’s bed, Edelgard only has one thing in mind. _I’m going to fuck _my_ Byleth in your bed, Archbishop. _

Byleth sits down on the mattress next to Edelgard, who doesn’t waste any time in doing exactly what she feels like doing.

Edelgard shifts herself onto Byleth’s lap, straddling either side of her with thighs clenched against her hips, and pushes her lover’s back down against the bed as they start to kiss. Byleth’s body begins to get a little hotter beneath Edelgard’s touch, and with every brush of their lips, Edelgard shivers in delight.

“Mm…” Byleth moans out, and Edelgard is more than happy to hear the soft clatter of her golden headpiece falling off of her hair and onto the dull rug next to the bed.

“Byleth…” Edelgard whispers softly against her lover’s lips, and soon, the overpowering sensation of lust begins to enrapture her mind as well as her body.

Edelgard can hardly stand being around Byleth without touching her in some way throughout the day, even if that touch is subtle. Whether it is brushing up against her at a meeting, or secretly holding hands beneath the table or behind a person, she has to be near her.

In this moment, where Edelgard is deliberately choosing to fuck her lover in the bed of her enemy, the sensations are indescribable.

The sense of power, the sense of love and the sense of desire are all rolling into one perfect, pink haze inside her mind, and as Byleth begins to undress her lover whilst she straddles her lap, Edelgard can’t help but let out a quiet moan.

“Edelgard…you’re always so beautiful.”

Edelgard blushes.

“…I love when you tell me that.”

Byleth kisses her neck as she sits back up from the bed, and Edelgard can’t take it much more. Her hands slip up into the soft green of Byleth’s hair, a colour that Edelgard has grown to adore on her, and pulls at it as she shifts her weight from Byleth’s lap and onto the mattress with a soft thump.

“Come here.”

Byleth can’t help but notice the demanding tone in Edelgard’s voice, and chuckles as she slips her body in between her legs. Edelgard lets out a high-pitched noise in pleasure as the weight of Byleth presses hard against just how wet she is from this entire excursion.

“You’re being awfully demanding today, Your Highness.”

“Please…” Edelgard pleads, drunk on her lust for Byleth, who is back to kissing her neck as she touches underneath Edelgard’s shirt.

The intensity is beginning to rise. Both women know what they’re doing. They know why they’re doing it, and they also know what it symbolizes. They both know how infuriated Rhea would be to know that Byleth fucked the woman she wanted dead in the first place, and they both can feel the push and grind of each other’s bodies shifting against each other as they slip beneath the sheets.

This bed isn’t Rhea’s anymore; it’s theirs. They take it from her by force, just as they did the rest of her possessions, except this time, it’s _much_ more fun.

Edelgard’s thighs wrap themselves hard against Byleth’s legs as they kiss; sloppily kissing her lips, both women are completely overcome with love and lust all at once. Edelgard nips at Byleth’s lips with her tongue, coiling her hands up in her hair as Byleth kisses and grunts against her, and eventually, Edelgard can’t help but moan even louder.

“You’re really teasing me, El…” Byleth moans, and Edelgard feels in between her legs aching even more from hearing the husky tell that Byleth was really being driven insane. “Ugh…”

“Touch me.”

Edelgard’s demands were more frequent than usual, and Byleth thinks how this is something she could easily get used to.

She feels her eyelids flickering over her eyes in a delirious pleasure as she feels Byleth’s lips curving into a smile against the skin of her neck.

“Yes, Your Highness.”

“…Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Byleth says, as she roughly grabs Edelgard’s chin to bring her lips back to her own. “I know you like it.”

Edelgard’s arms tighten around Byleth’s neck as they kiss, and this time, Edelgard finds her whole tongue exploring inside Byleth’s mouth, slipping against Byleth’s own in an attempt to get as much of her as she possibly can. The knowledge that they are doing this in the archbishop’s bed keeps recurring, and it keeps turning the two of them on even more.

Byleth is rougher than usual; Edelgard is brattier than usual, and the two combined is making for a time that makes their heads spin. Byleth pins Edelgard’s wrists up by her head, and Edelgard demands her to do it harder. Edelgard rolls Byleth onto her back, riding her ever so slightly with her hands bunched up in her hair, and Byleth clings to Edelgard’s lower back; steering her with her hands on her hips, it feels like ecstasy to have Edelgard doing this. And; as Byleth rolls Edelgard back onto the sheets, she feels the sticky wetness of Edelgard warmly on her lower abdomen.

That was the final straw that Byleth needed to slip her fingers inside Edelgard roughly, who let out a scream of pleasure as she pulled at Byleth’s hair.

“More,” Edelgard demanded. “Fuck me. Harder!”

Byleth grunted and did as she was told. Edelgard didn’t have to worry about being too quiet here; nobody ever came up to this part of the Monastery, after all. Her hands gripped to the sheets either side of them, with Byleth’s lips against her own as their breaths and gasps and moans of pleasure collided into one cacophony of sound.

And, as Byleth’s arm began to burn from the sensation of fucking her lover, Edelgard’s hips twitched with every push and pull of her fingers.

“Are you enjoying this, El?” Byleth whispers, and Edelgard shivers. “You like it when I touch you like this, don’t you?”

“I do…” Edelgard moans in a raspy breath. “Do it more…!”

Byleth’s energy was suddenly refreshed, and Edelgard clinging to her only made her fuck harder.

“Ah…! Byleth, I-!”

“Do it,” Byleth growled against Edelgard’s ear, “give me what Rhea wanted from me.”

Edelgard came with a scream against Byleth’s fingers, and, digging her nails into her lover’s skin, Byleth found the pain a further aphrodisiac as they slumped down against the bed.

Gasping for breath, both of them knew it wasn’t over yet. Edelgard had been fucked, coming in Rhea’s bed; a thought she found incredibly amusing and powerful all at the same time; but Byleth? Now _she_ was the woman Rhea wanted to fuck.

“Come here,” Edelgard said, shifting her naked body to grapple Byleth beneath her.

Byleth gasped.

“El?”

Edelgard didn’t say a word; but instead, slipped herself down to Byleth’s lower body, and trailed kisses along her stomach.

Byleth gasped, and as Edelgard pried her thighs open, she let out a loud noise of delight as Edelgard’s tongue began to slip and flicker against her clit.

“A…Ah!”

“You really did enjoy that, didn’t you…” Edelgard whispered with a chuckle as her lips suckled against her lover’s most sensitive spots. “Mm…”

Byleth felt her own face growing hotter and hotter as she felt the heat radiating off of Edelgard’s cheeks in between her thighs, and allowed her hands to slip themselves into the platinum blonde of Edelgard’s newly messy hair. Byleth’s body coiled and writhed beneath the touch of Edelgard’s tongue; slipping up and down, tasting every inch of what Byleth had to offer physically, Edelgard was thoroughly enjoying herself.

Her hands slipped themselves up around Byleth’s thighs, steadying her convulsions, and Byleth felt her back stiffen as she sat up slightly to hold Edelgard’s head in place.

“Fuck…_El_!”

“You taste so good, my love…I can’t get enough of you.”

Byleth’s head fell back against the pillow, and for a split second…

She could smell a perfume that belonged to neither of the two women here.

A laugh slipped from out between the moans, and Edelgard made a noise of curiosity.

“Hmm?”

“On this pillow…” Byleth began, and Edelgard could already feel herself beginning to become turned on all over again. “There’s perfume that isn’t yours.”

Edelgard’s tongue stiffly flicked against Byleth’s clit once more, provoking a yelp from her lover’s lips, before Edelgard shifted her weight back in between Byleth’s legs, and this time, her fingers slipped inside the woman she loved.

“Ah!”

“You’re mine. Do you understand me?” She stated with a harsh tone. “Mine. Mine forever. Mine and mine alone.”

Byleth felt Edelgard’s free hand grabbing at her neck, and the one between her legs begin to fuck her vigorously. Something about the idea of Rhea’s perfume remaining on the pillows infuriated her.

Byleth clung to her lover, and Edelgard kept repeating the mantra that she now loved to feel roll off of her tongue unashamedly. _You’re mine, Byleth. You’re mine. You’re mine. You’re mine._

“Edelgard, I’m -”

Byleth didn’t have time to finish her sentence before Edelgard picked up the pace of her vigour, and; with one last push, Byleth screamed.

“Edelgard!”

“Fuck!”

Byleth’s body arched upwards against her lover’s own in a final display of lust, before she collapsed beneath her in a heap; a hot mess of lust and sweat and kisses, the two of them panted against each other.

“El…” Byleth breathes in raspy, ragged breaths as she holds Edelgard close on top of her, and feels her legs trembling beneath the sheets. She was lost for words.

Her lover, however, was not; and, running a hand through her hair and looking at Byleth with a smug expression all over her face, Edelgard said,

“Isn’t it nice to have a bed like this all to ourselves?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on twitter over [@gloomhoarder](http://www.twitter.com/gloomhoarder)! thank you! ♥


End file.
